The Revolution is Near
by MonaRider
Summary: The revolution is near, will you join the struggle? Bella was raised under the government's thumb only knowing one way of life, but nothing is as it seems...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is bunny that came hopping into my brain and wouldn't let me go until I wrote some of it. I don't know when I'll update but here is the first part. **

****- **The Revolution is Near **-****

Bella tried to ignore the commotion coming from down the hall, sadly as usual, she just couldn't walk away. _No not me, _she thought. Bella was the mouse in the lion's den, especially when she'd go poking her nose into others business that didn't concern her. With her shoulder length choppy hair-that she chopped off herself—used as a dark curtained wall between her and the situation, she watched through the gaps in the strands. _Of course,_ she thought as she caught sight of the usual culprits as of late, Victoria Silence and James Nomadden. The perfect Mated* pair. Not. They're a menace to society.

"_When a Mate* feels the pull and hears your voice guiding him. He will stop at nothing to be with you!"_ Bella remembered her mother saying this often when she was younger, before being shipped off to the mandatory boarding school she was in now.

"_The National Decree for Adolescents; Every child between the ages of 10 to 18 will be taken to a government owned facilities to be tested, and taught how to enhance one's power until the time when they are Mated."_

Victoria and James used their joint powers—sense deprivation and telekinesis-to hold poor defenseless Eric Firestarter upside down by his feet. They have him dangled high above the flock of students. Bella sighed heavily as she found herself moving away from her open locker and into the fray of students chanting 'dunk him.' Bella watched as Eric tried to use what little power he possessed to throw fireballs at James, he was unsuccessful though. Eric is a level two and against a Mated male his pebble-sized-sparks deflated like a balloon to the floor then fizzled without even a small puff of smoke. I wish he had found his Mate* already, she thought watching with rapt attention at the sick injustice of life.

Bella was for all intents and purposes thought of as a Possible Spinster*. This just meant that she may or may not ever have a power or even a Mate* to help her through the transformation to adulthood. She was seen as nothing more than fodder to those of higher status. Some females have powers from birth; Bella didn't. Though she wished Eric had something especially in moments like these. She never wished for such things for herself. Males unlike females are born with a power and they only intensifies with maturity, training and especially in the Matehood* process.

I think it was dumb luck for James, she thought angrily.

That anger spread through her like a wild fire, building up inside, heating her and when her eyes caught Eric's sapphire violet eyes bulging, just before James let him go and he began falling.

"Stop it!" Bella yelled clenching her eyes shut.

She waited for the anger to boil within James but there was nothing, nothing but silence all around her. _Why is it so silent, _she thought before she opened one eye then the other, gasping, her eyes widened as she took in her surroundings. Spinning around in a circle examining everything, from the people, to the papers and even spittle coming from the chanting students, their mouths now frozen. Bella touched under her nose as blood gushed down her face and absorbed into the neck of her shirt.

_Shit,_ she thought.

* * *

**END OF TEXT INDEX:**

**Mate** - Females perfect match.

**Possible Spinster** - Defined in Chapter 2. (be patient)

**Matehood* **- When a female comes into her power the Mate will sense the Matehood taking place draining him of energy, making his eyes, nose, and ears bleed. The need to find his female will be his only thoughts until she is at his side.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to Ang LuvsFanFic for all her wicked help.**

* * *

**- TRiN 2 -**

In the hallway full of frozen alumni she couldn't help but feel like this had all came too soon. She really wished she hadn't woken up this morning, the alarm had pulled her from a well thought out dream of meeting her Mate*, to falling in love, having an interesting power and having little babies only to have them snatched away. She is reminded that in this very moment her Mate* is out there, bleeding and feeling pulled to her and only her. God, this is all too surreal, she thought.

With Bella's her hands full of blood she raised her eyes just as everyone unfroze but when they noticed that something had happened it was like she had the plague the way they parted like the red sea. Luckily or maybe it was her powers way of playing some kind of joke because when she thought of Eric she giggled a little seeing him lying on top of James. Eric jumped up once the realization of who he was laying on became apparent and scrampled to run down the hall. James looked to be knocked out cold with a fretful Victoria muttering and tapping his face with her palm.

Bella stood frozen in shock and felt the streams of blood flowing from her nose lessen just as the kind eyed Principal came up beside her guiding her by the elbow away. Stuffing tissues under her nose the Principal lead Bella outside of the school where her bags were waiting. She turns around to ask what was going on but all she could see the retreating form of the once sympathetic Principal who now was probably afraid of her and her power.

This power, the power that Bella has is rare, so rare in fact that only once in the history of evolution that a time bender has ever been heard of. It was said to be one of the most addictive and impossibly hard to control. Everyone was taught that many powers of this magnitude are not to be taken lightly.

'They're going to segregate me for the protection of others,' she thought as the first round of tears clung to her lashes before slipping through the barrier down her cheeks. Wrapping her arms around herself seemed to help quell the horror of again being shipped off to an unknown destination.

She let herself be pulled back into the memories of the past; "Momma, I don't wanna go." Bella remembers how she cried so loudly and clung to her mother. Thinking some tantrum and guilt would let her stay safe in her mother's arms forever. The white bus was already full of sniffling children who were yanked from their own family's arms.

"You must little dove! Just remember, I will always love you." She cried pulling Bella's arms from around her.

"But when will I see you again?" Bella screams kicking the officer who had thrown her over his shoulder and was carrying her away.

"Never baby." She had replied but Bella's little mind hoped she heard her mother wrong but the way her mother had fell to the cement sidewalk she knew that this was the last time she would see of her mother.

"But when will I see you again?" Bella screams kicking the officer who had thrown her over his shoulder and was carrying her away.

"Never baby." She had replied but Bella's little mind hoped she heard her mother wrong but the way her mother had fell to the cement sidewalk she knew that this was the last time she would see of her mother.


End file.
